


Mistletoe

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets stuck under a mistletoe and the only way to be release from one is to be kiss. On the lips. And who better person to do it than Harry Potter of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistletoe – Cây tầm gửi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159557) by mikialuki. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write a Christmas fic and lookey, one has finally been written. Woo! Enjoy and please review! I've just changed the intro of the fic, since someone pointed out to me that it was rather bland and I felt they were right.

“Fuck,” muttered Draco when his feet refused to move, glaring at the mistletoe that hung oh-so-innocently above him.

Draco has been very carefully to not get trapped by them, taking detours, only walking down corridors that held few students in order to weave around the dangerous plants easily, and even once or twice pushing a Hufflepuff under one just so he wouldn’t be  the one trapped. Granted, that last one he counts as doing them a massive favour, since that would probably be the only way for a Hufflepuff to get a kiss. Honestly, they should all bow down to him for that.

But that’s beside the point, which was _somehow_ he missed one and now Draco couldn’t move, and wouldn’t be able to till someone frees him. By kissing him. On the lips. Great.

Draco groaned, thinking of the possibility of maybe being stuck for quite a while, since everyone would most likely still be in the Great Hall, eating lunch. Just his luck, which he has never made much of.

To show how unlucky Draco can be, he heard footsteps approaching and looking in their direction hopefully, but whatever little ball of optimism was forming was immediately squished until it was just a little insignificant smudge when he saw who it was.

“Fuck,” Draco said again with feeling as Potter came around the corner and saw a rather hopeless Draco under a mistletoe.

He stopped and looked at him in interest. Draco glared steadily back, snapping, “What do you want, Potter?”

Potter’s eyes went up and he smiled knowingly at him. “Mistletoe. Need some help?”

Draco stiffened, eyes widening in horror at what Potter was suggesting. “What-? _No_!” Draco must have had heard wrong, because there was no way he was volunteering to kiss Draco. That’s just a ludicrous thought.

Potter shrugged and said, “I thought I would offer, since I know how much of a pain they are.”

Draco shook his head furiously. “Nope, never, nu-uh, not in a million years would I ever allow _you_ to kiss me.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Potter looked rather insulted, as if he couldn’t believe the idea of someone not dying to touch his lips. “Why ever not?”

“Because,” Draco said, rolling his eyes heavily. “You’re Potter. Also, I’ve heard how it went with Cho Chang. Really, Potter, I’ve heard of bad kissers, but reducing a girl to tears with one?” Draco smirked evilly at him.

“She wasn’t crying because I snogged her!”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Draco said carelessly, shrugging one shoulder to show that Potter needed to come up with a better lie in order to convince Draco. He sneered. “Now move along, I really want to get away from this mistletoe and you would probably scare people away with your hideous face.”

Potter completely ignored Draco’s commanded, his eyes narrowing. “I’ll show you who’s a bad kisser,” he muttered, so lowly that Draco wasn’t even sure he had spoken.

“What was that, Pot-” The rest of Draco’s question was cut off by Potter’s lips.

The kiss was a toe-curling, sparks-flying, foot-popping kind of kiss. It wiped away any doubts and mocking thoughts on Potter’s abilities from Draco’s head. He soon came to realise that Chang didn’t cry because Potter had the worst lips any human could be cursed with, but instead she must have been crying out of sheer amazement. Because, honestly, Potter’s lips were like heaven. Hell, they _were_ heaven.

They broke apart, Draco doing so rather reluctantly and Potter having a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Draco stared dazedly at him, blinking stupidly. “Fuck.”

“I think we’re in a bit too public place for that,” teased Potter with a smirk. It was then that Draco sort of realised that they were standing in a corridor, one frequently used by students coming back from the Great Hall. Which that thought was followed by the fact that lunch would be over really soon.

The lust-induced fog that had started to cloud Draco’s head lifted a bit and his eyes narrowed, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that smirk on Potter’s face. Preferably with more snogging, but he could maybe settle for a punch in the face because damnit, Potter’s smirk was smug and- well, he had every right to be, but that was beside the point. It was there and it needed to go.

He finally settled on option #3, which was to drag Potter away into the nearest broom closet.

The mistletoe was left to hang harmlessly in the corridor, waiting patiently for its next victim.


End file.
